The Red Door
by feedingfashionstohousewives
Summary: She had holes gracing her tight black jeans along with large black heavy boots her hair which was messy, short and dyed a bright pink had a black bandana tied around it. Badass!Quinn and Broadway!Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is my first Faberry fic. Enjoy it ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee I wish i did but I don't.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was tired of Broadway. She was tired of interviews and paparazzi. She was extremely tired of critics, blogs and especially Kurt yapping her ear about his career and hers. She was even tired of Manhattan, maybe even all of New York. Or at least she was unhappy until she went to the Red Room. Blaine, a confident and eager young man with dark hair and bright hazel eyes, had talked the young lady into a night out without Kurt to a place he knew she'd like. As they sat on the stage floor recovering from a dance number Rachel, with a glazed over and rather bored expression, agreed quietly.<p>

"There is this little group playing," He explained taking another small sip from his water bottle. Rachel nodded partially listening to the thin man beside her. Before Rachel could blink it was Saturday night and she had just snuck past the paparazzi in front of her fifth avenue apartment with Blaine to the subway. Then she was sitting in a subway car with him on to a part of the city she rarely went to. She looked around unsure of how good of an idea this really was.

"Blaine..." she whispered between her teeth. She fidgeted with her knee high knit socks eyes firmly focused on her leg. She tried hard not to make eye contact with the other people occupying the car.

"Think of the bright side, where were going no one will recognize you," He smiled that sharp grin adjusting his tie. Blaine took hold of her hand squeezing it reassuringly. The two made their way from the subway station to the little club on a far off corner. Rachel dramatically clung to Blaine's arms. Men, she normally didn't associate with, smiled at her as she walked by their eyes undressing her. It left her like she was standing naked in the center of Times Square. Rachel desperately pulled on her skirt in hopes to make it look longer than it actually was. The street was dark and dingy for the most part except for the dim yellow glow of the street lights. They are just bright enough for you to see but the stood so tall it didn't do much good. Neon lights flickered in shop windows. The sidewalk was littered with people scattered around dressed in black and covered in piercing and tattoos. It felt so really at least to her it did. Rachel spent most of her days surrounded by fake smiles she couldn't imagine that there was a place as raw as this.

The corner where The Red Door sat seemed to be in the middle of this new world. It too had flickering neon lights over the door. The front door was an unnatural acid tone of red. People were crowded around the aging brick building smoking cigarettes. A thick fog enveloped the entrance.

"Blaine are you sure about this?" She questioned once again.

"Rach, you're going to be fine," He smiled. Nervously Rachel nodded her head, brown hair falling around her face. It was Blaine who eventually opened the door. He led the oddly timid girl to the bar on the far left wall. He smiled to the bartender, a friend of his, and ordered to drinks. Rachel's hand shook as if she had never had alcohol before. Her eyes shifted about uneasily.

"Hey Kurt is calling. Are you going to be ok if I leave you to take this?" He said placing his hand on her lower back and leaning in close so she could hear him over the noise. She wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him that she really just wanted him to take her home. Instead Rachel sighed with a soft, "yes" slipping from her lips. He was soon out of sight, lost in the thick smoke which consumed the inside as much as the outside. Her barely touched vodka tonic was soon all going down her throat at once. After a few more and Rachel was loosened up sinking down into a bar stool. The lights came up on stage and a small band came out. The lead took her place at the mic catching Rachel's slightly dazed eye. She had holes gracing her tight black jeans along with large black heavy boots her hair which was messy, short and dyed a bright pink had a black bandana tied around it. Her eyeliner was incredible thick making her glazed over hazel eyes the focal point of her pale face. Her t-shirt hung loosely around her small frame. Rachel stared at her sizing her up. She was expecting some wannabe Kurt Cobain crap by the way the raggedy group as put together. The lead seemed truly indifferent to the situation not even bothering to announce their name. She began to sing.

Her voice was full and sexy with a soft almost droning quality that entranced Rachel. It was raw and whiny in a way that made you incredibly interested in what she was singing. It mad you want to listen to her. Her feelings poured out with each word as she ran her ring covered fingers thru her hair. The music backing her up was as emotional as her voice. They had captured Rachel's full attention. Her eyes were fixed in front her so much so she could clearly see through the building smoke wall. Rachel had barely realized it was over, the sound ringing in her mind.

"What did you think," Blaine questioned jolting her back.

"I have to meet her," She whispered without noticing. The two made their way outside all eyes on her but her eyes were looking for the young girl who was talking to some people. She leaned forward a cigarette in between her teeth to let her guitarist, a top heavy boy with broad shoulders and a mohawk, lit it. The pink haired girl took a long drag. Rachel began to shake in her heels.

"She's just a person, talk to her," Blaine pushed her into the little circle watching from afar.

"Um…hey…hey…" She whispered.

"What is it you want," the girl replied blowing smoke into her face. Rachel chocked on it hearing a low chuckle from the others.

"Meet us later Quinn," the boy stated.

"Sure thing Puckerman," she chuckled as the group left.

"So um I uh…," Rachel, who was normally an energetic and eloquent speaker, stuttered.

"I have places to go gorgeous, so out with it please." Quinn took another puff of her cigarette.

"I liked your set. It was um brilliant. Anyway I can get a copy it."

"Youtube maybe…" she sneered, "We're not signed or anything. Is that all?" Before Rachel could even answer Quinn ruffled her hair and threw on her jacket walking off.

"You shouldn't smoke! It's awful," Rachel said loudly after her. Quinn turned to face her. She blew some more smoke into her face before flicking the rest away.

"Better gorgeous," she sighed before walking off. Rachel's face was now a bright cherry red.

"So how'd it go," Blaine smiled cheekily. Rachel didn't answer slowly making her way to the subway.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so dirty and dark and god Kurt it was awful," Rachel sighed over lunch. Rachel took his pale hand in hers as they sat in a crowded restaurant. It was busy with pretty young faces and the flash of blinding cameras. She kept voice low whispering threw a perfect smile.

"I can't believe that Blaine would take you there. I mean what if you had gotten hurt. West Side Story opens in a few weeks and," Kurt began to ramble on. Rachel gave his hand a small squeeze before leaning in close to him.

"I'm going back next Saturday," She said slowly cutting him off.

"Hm?" He said.

"I'm going back."

"What? Why?" Kurt looked at her in disbelief drawing attention to him.

"I want to. I have to."

It was just as grimy and dirty as it was the first time she ventured there. This time Rachel traveled alone remembering to cover up. She wore her favorite jeans that hugged every curve she had. Her tank top and jacket did the same for the top half of her body but Rachel felt safer and that was all that mattered. Her eyes shifted around unsure if she should enter alone. She argued to herself at the entrance of the subway. She muttered under breathe telling the air the pros and cons. With a sigh of aggravation Rachel decided to trudge onward. Men continued to lick their lips as she passed and others stared at her a little confused by her presence. She didn't make eye contact. A group was crowded around the door hiding in a thick plume of smoke. Rachel tired to approach the door unnoticed.

"Oh hey there beautiful," a deep brassy and familiar voice called out to her. Rachel's heart dropped. Her fingers trembled and she froze.

"Hey gorgeous, do you hear me?" the voice said a puff of smoke floating from those pouty lips and hitting Rachel in the face. She took a small struggling breathe coughing slightly.

"Hey," she whispered looking up to see the girl under the glow of a yellow street lamp. She stepped forward into the small space the crowd made for her. The group around her smiled in a way that terrified her.

"Back again?" Quinn questioned in an all knowing fashion.

"Um..uh yeah," Rachel sighed. Quinn was about to say something else when another person interrupted her.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere," a tough looking young lady whispered through puffs of her cigarette. Her skin looked like a distorted shade of tan under the light and her pony tail sat high on her head. She stepped closer folding her arms after flicking some of the ash away. Rachel wanted to say maybe on Regis and Kelly one of the three times she's been on it or maybe in Les Mis, Phantom or the many other musicals she had been in but she stopped herself. She did want Quinn to like her.

"Not likely," She whispered look to the floor.

"Yeah I have, somewhere," She said.

"Maybe…just…just someone who looks like me," She stuttered

"Maybe," she sneered, "or maybe not." Rachel could feel her face turning red. Puck began to help the girl with the ponytail interrogate her when a man came out.

"Time to get set up guys," He said, "you gotta go set up." Rachel gave a sigh of relief as Quinn's band mates made their way inside. The girl who was talking down to her muttered something under her breath, eyeing her once more before going in the rusty door. Quinn merely winked at Rachel flicking away the rest of her second cigarette.

"So gorgeous do I get to know your name? " She hissed. Quinn's hand grazed Rachel's face as she spoke which made Rachel look away biting her lip. She lifted the oddly shy girls face into the dim light.

"It's…um…I'm…Rachel," She muttered.

"Rachel?" She nodded in response gulping hard. Quinn grinned gazing down at her as Rachel's breathe hitched rather loudly. This made the taller girl chuckle in a low voice.

"Well, see you later Rach," She sighed calming from her previous laughter. She went into the club after stroking the girl's cheek one more time.

Rachel pulled herself together taking deep cleansing breathes. She closed her eyes the smell of Quinn still around her and exhaled almost reluctantly. She went inside practically rushing to the bar when the band started to play. She was just as entranced by the music as she was the first time. Her body, slowly becoming fueled by the drink in her hand, began to sway. Her hair fell around her face as she danced. Rachel put down the glass and fearlessly walked out onto the dance floor as others surrounded her to dance. Usually Rachel would opt out of dancing or complain. It was a hot chaotic mass of sweaty bodies and normal Rachel would have cried out in disgust. But not tonight. If anything this was exactly what she needed. She needed away to relax and not care about it being on the front of People Magazine in the morning. Her hands reached for the broken down ceiling. She danced until the music stilled and the pink haired girl wandered off stage. Rachel gradually came down from where ever she was as she stumbled out of the crowded bar. She was on her way to the subway when a slender arm wrapped its self around it. A soft whisper came into her ear.

"Where are you running off to my beautiful Rachel?" Quinn smiled against her ear. She was so close Rachel had stiffened. She could feel Quinn's breathe on her neck.

" H-h-home," She manganed to get out.

"Aw that's too bad." Quinn almost sounded disappointed until she chuckled nuzzling the others cheek softly. Rachel's eyes widened and she slithered out of Quinn long reach. She could feel those bright hazel eyes burning holes in her back as she ran off to the subway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you have anywhere else to be doll face," Quinn mumbled slipping out of her leather jacket and tossing it to Puck as he made his way into the club to get something. They had just wrapped up another show and Quinn was catching her breath. She ran a hand through her hair that was now fading into a blonde.

"Not on Saturdays..I mean I could be working or doing something but it's not like something really major so I guess I come down here and listen to you. I could you know hang out with friends but they aren't as interesting I guess I don't know so um yeah…not on Saturdays," Rachel rambled in response only to come to the same conclusion. She blushed and started to look away. Quinn chuckled softly grazing her cheek softly.

"So why is it you run off every night," Quinn inquired her eye brow raised in interest. Rachel was at a sudden lost for words. She opened her mouth before closing it again in thought.

" I…um…I have to get my beauty sleep you know I just can't sleep in all Sunday and sometimes….sometimes I have work or go do something else…" She tried to think of a well placed lie. She could tell that Quinn wasn't buying it though so she closed her mouth and looked to the floor.

"That's too bad but I must say," Quinn reached for her face and lifted it, "your beauty rest is working wonderfully." Quinn smirked flawlessly as Rachel managed to stay standing her knees knocking together. Rachel slowly reached into her bag to give something to the girl. She pulled out a small bouquet of roses and very shyly handed them over. Quinn looked at her very confused. She opened her mouth to ask why but Rachel began to speak.

"You…you never get anything…from like fans or anything so I thought I'd get you something. And I'm going to be a little busy for awhile so I thought I'd give them to you now." She smiled soft which made Quinn smile in return. She took them before pulling Rachel as close to her as possible. She leaned her forehead against Rachel's as she whispered softly against Rachel's lips.

"Thank you gorgeous," She hissed before pressing their lips together. She deepened the kiss as Rachel frantic moved her arms unsure of where to put them. Her eyes remained open and looking at the beautiful girl in front of her. Quinn managed to slip her tongue in to the young girls mouth as Rachel tried to reign in all of her thoughts and feelings. She could barely stand when Quinn finally let go let alone think. Quinn nuzzled her cheek before going to leave.

"What was that for," a breathless Rachel called.

"How else was I supposed to thank you for the flowers? See you around Rach," She called behind her before disappearing back into The Red Door.

"She sounds like a bitch that's what she sounds like," Mercedes replied legs crossed as she sat on Rachel's bed. She took another bite of her bowl of ice cream before looking up at her friend. Kurt nodded in agreement. Rachel sighed in disappointment of how her friends had reacted to her recent story about Quinn. She quietly ate her vegan chocolate ice cream.

"Well I think she's edgy and raw and sexy and amazing and…" Rachel began to defend the beautiful girl.

"And a flight risk, dangerous and bad for your image," Kurt replied mouth full of ice cream. Rachel merely rolled her eyes in disagreement.

"I'm not all that famous Kurt. There is no image to keep," She said glancing at the Tony she had sitting on a shelf in the corner for a moment. Mercedes stopped eating when Rachel said that. Kurt's mouth fell open.

"Not that famous? You can't take two steps from your front door without being swarmed by cameras, you have ten billion Tumblr pages all about you and your Tony dress trended on twitter…twice," Kurt listed dramatically.

"Well I'm no Barbra," She smiled coyly taking another bite of her ice cream. Kurt merely rolled his eyes. They continued on with their night. They laid on the bed crying softly over The Notebook and The Last Song. She sang along to old 80's song and danced around but kept Quinn in the back of her mind. And there Quinn's face stayed as she graced stage every night. She poured out her heart but she thought fondly of those pink locks. She often thought she saw her as cameras crowded her at the backstage door. She'd be smiling enthusiastically adrenaline rushing as she sighed t-shirts for fans. Rachel would look up at the sea of faces and swore she caught a glimpse of those hazel eyes. But Rachel would keep smiling and hugging and when she looked up again she'd be gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel soon started to get anxious over seeing Quinn again. When she finally picked a day to she began to count down the seconds to that Saturday. The night of, as she sat by the hot lights around her dressing room mirror waiting to move to the next scene, she looked restlessly up at the clock. She finished the show putting on her best smile bowing lovingly toward her co-stars before racing back stage hoping to beat the cameras at the back door. In a rush Rachel wiped of as much of her stage make up off as possible and hurriedly tried to piece herself back together in presentable manner. She tried to contain her joy as she saw Blaine smirking and watching her in her mirror. Her hand trembled slightly as she put on her outside world make-up.

"Keep it together Berry," Rachel said to herself, "She's just a girl like you." But Quinn wasn't just some girl. She was nothing like Rachel and out of the fear Quinn sights had moved on since she had been so far away, Rachel raced to put on her favorite black heels. She slid on her sunglasses, waved goodbye to everyone and shouted a thank you instead of going from group to group and personally giving them the signature Rachel Berry goodbye and I love you speech. She kept her head low as she exited the backstage doors the flash of light bulbs and screams surrounding her. She tried desperately to see over all of the bodies to the streets so she could find a cab or away to escape to a subway but she was barely tall enough to see to the other side of the street. She sighed frustrated.

"In a rush?" Blaine whispered into her ear placing a hand on her lower back. She looked at him and he winked leading her quickly to the black car sitting on the curb. They jumped in Rachel sighing in relief.

"Thanks," She said look at him. She should have been worried about the possible new rumor of her lover Blaine but she could care less at this point.

"It's no problem. I was planning to stop by tonight anyway," He smiled at her winking.

"How did you…"Rachel began but then answered her on question, "Kurt."

"Exactly," He said speeding up at the sight of someone tailing behind them. He turned a corner sharply into an ally before idling as he watched the car drive past before swiftly moving back into the New York City traffic. Rachel looked at him scared as he began to speed up.

"Don't you think we could drive at a normal pace please," She pleaded.

"Do you want to catch their set or not," He answered. Blaine looked at her for the answer toeing at the accelerator. Rachel whispered a small yes before Blaine sped off.

When the two reached the club on the other side of town nothing had seem to change. The small crowd was still in its place smoking indifferently under the yellow light. As they got closer Blaine left her to venture inside nodding to her in a reassuring fashion. As Rachel drew closer she noticed that Quinn was nowhere to be seen. She froze up and started to panic a little. What if something had happened or what if Quinn wasn't coming, Rachel thought to herself as her eyes shifted about nervously, what if she was with someone else? When she came to that conclusion Rachel immediately began to back away from the group to head home. She thought she could get away when a snarky voice called after her.

"Well If it isn't Little Miss Broadway," The girl who had confronted her all those weeks before yelled as the group cleared a space for her. Rachel tried to keep walking.

"What? Are you too good to talk to us low lives," She spat with alittle smirk. Rachel stopped but didn't turn around. The girl who was very annoyed by the fact that Rachel would turn to face stepped forward.

"Hey I'm talking to you princess," She shouted moving closer. She went to lay a hand on Rachel turning her violently around by the arm when another voice called out.

"Santana," The brassy voice called. Quinn was standing in the old door frame in a long black skirt and an old tank top with was tied at the waist. She jumped from the back doorway and pushed past her band mates with an irritated expression.

"Let her go," She said approaching.

"Look Quinn she doesn't belong here," Santana sneered tightening her grip.

"Let her go," Quinn sighed once more looking at the girl. Santana protested. Quinn blew smoke in her face uncaringly. She waited tapping her foot before Santana dropped her hand and shoved pass the lead. She wrapped her arms around a pretty little blonde before going inside. Quinn could hear murmuring behind her as she watched Rachel lower her head .

"Clear out," She said without even turning around, "Now." Rachel looked up through glassy brown eyes to see the other file into the club through the door.

"You ok gorgeous," She sighed once more lifting her face so she could see it all.

"Fine. I should get going…I don't want to get you in trouble with anyone or something," Rachel began to turn away but Quinn had her chin firmly held in her hand.

"In trouble with who…Santana? She'll get over it," Quinn chuckled stepping closer as Rachel turned a shade of red. That made Quinn smile more.

"Let get out of here," She suggested already pulling the girl down the block.

"But your show…"

"I have one every fucking Saturday," She scoffed slipping on her leather jacket.

"But where are we going to go? And How are we going to get there and," Rachel was going to continue but a pair of soft gloss covered lips were on top of hers.

"Shut up and just follow me," Quinn stated before pulling the timid girl around the block. Rachel at a loss for words shook her head and followed.

She wasn't sure how she got here but she did know she was sitting a bar possibly dirtier then the Hudson River with an angel who had just sunk her cellphone in her drink.

"But don't you need that," Rachel said eyes wide as Quinn ordered her third beer. The brunette was amazed by the fact the Quinn seemed completely sober.

"Not really," She shrugged, "I can just get another one later." Quinn took another drink of her beer before turning to face the girl eyeing the glass in front of her.

"You know I didn't buy that for you to just stare at it you know?" She scoffed.

"But the glass is," Rachel began but caught a glimpse of Quinn's face and slowly picked up the glass. She took a sip on the liquid inside noticing it was very strong grimacing.

"What?"

"N-n-nothing," Rachel said quickly downing the whole thing.

"That's better," Quinn smiled. Rachel watched the blonde as she drank and took slow drags as if it was nothing. She couldn't help but stare her eyes looking over the girl, admiring every inch of her. Her focus was interrupted by Quinn sighed and asked her a question.

"So doll face when were you going to tell me you were famous," She huffed eyes looking down on her. Rachel stalled up unable to think of a lie. She hadn't been so speechless in her life.

"I um I don't know," She admitted. She tried to talk around the subject.

"It's really not that important I'm really not that famous or anything. I'm just on the news everyone and awhile but nothing much after that," She said quickly until Quinn shushed her.

"Whatever you say gorgeous, so since you're on Broadway you must have a pretty voice you should sing for me," Quinn said with another sip of her drink. She then looked at the girl expectantly. Rachel stared back.

"Well…"

"Oh you mean now? Like right now?" Rachel's eyes widened and she could barely think at that moment. She looked around at the room. There were people very similar to the ones who hung out at the Red Door all around her and they were already staring. She gulped a little nervous.

"Why not right now," Quinn challenged with a roll of her eyes," You do it for people you don't know all the time." But that wasn't the problem. She was sitting at a distusting bar with the prettiest and the toughest girl she's ever met. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself by stumbling over her words in a song which she was sure would happen as she started into those hazel eyes.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Rachel started.

"Then maybe you aren't as good as the papers say," Quinn scoffed feeling as if she should have known this to begin with. The brunette immediately felt challenged. Rachel was a naturally competitive person and having someone denounces her skill made her feel a fire in her heart. She stood up took a deep breathe.

Quinn at first didn't even look at Rachel when her voice slowly filled the small room but as she as engulfed in the sound she slowly turned her head. There she stood before her singing her little heart out and as soon as Rachel got a glimpse of Quinn's all-knowing eyes and smug face she sang louder until the bartender coughed uncomfortably and she quickly shut her mouth turning a deep shade of red. She shifted from side to side uneasily the floor creaking. Eyes were locked on her from all around the room. Quinn snapped pretentiously before returning to her drink. Rachel sat down and looked at her.

"Happy," She sighed.

"Pleasantly proved incorrect," Quinn remarked sliding another drink Rachel's way. Rachel merely looked at it sure that she had had enough but again Rachel didn't like to reject any challenge and if she was going to keep up she was going to have to do whatever she could.

"So since you're so good and you perform on Broadway what are you doing hanging in filthy rat holes with the likes of me?"

"I just I hate people on Broadway. I love the lights and the songs but the people are awful and I'm tired of smiling for every single camera." The other nodded before getting up.

"That's enough for me," She said before dragging to other out, " lets help you forget about it."


	5. Chapter 5

When Rachel got up the next morning she smelled like booze. But not like anything she drank. More like cheap 20 dollar bottles of whiskey old hobo's kept hidden in their coats. She laid hair remarkably disheveled and most of her clothes sticking to her in the heat of the apartment. Her makeup had rubbed off on the pillow. She sat up looking around the very unfamiliar setting trying to recollect the night before. She could only see part and then spots of black. By her fourth or fifth drink to say Rachel had been inebriated would have been an understatement which explained why it as so hard for her to remember how Quinn practically carried her up the five flights of stairs to her apartment at 2 am too drunk herself to try and figure out where Rachel lived. Rachel tried to stand from the bed but her hangover kicked in and she fell to the ground. Her head pounded at the sound of pots clanging and cursing so she crawled along the floor in search of where the noise was from. She reached the living room space pushing old cigarette cartons, beer cans, bottles and clothes out of her way. She looked up from under wild hair and lashes to see a lean figure in another area. There was her blonde angel tiredly clambering around the kitchen surrounded in the cigarette cloud that seemed to follow her permanently. She looked in the dingy light at a milk carton before shrugging and calmly drinking out on the carton. Rachel stop from nearly vomiting at the action the thought of dairy making her stomach churn.

"ugh," She moaned grabbing Quinn's attention. She looked out the small window of her kitchen to the floor to see the small figure on the floor.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," She smirked going into the living area. Quinn swiftly lifted the brunette off the floor with one arm before placing her at the old creaky table in between the kitchen opening and her "living room". The action made Rachel dizzy her head swelling slightly before she lay carelessly onto the table.

"How are you," She said in a sweet tone placing a hand on her head. Without thinking in a very un-Rachel like manner the brunette lifted her hand flicking off the blonde. Quinn gasped and raised her eyebrow.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who takes you home with them," She sneered jokingly.

"Meh," Rachel replied not lifting her head.

"Well I'm sorry gorgeous but I speak English not whatever that was."

"I'm hungry," Rachel finally stated exhaustedly.

"Would you like some eggs or pancakes?" Quinn offered going back into her small kitchen kicking something out of her path.

"Are…Are they vegan?"

"No."

"Then no…" She replied with a moan, " I would like to go home. I have a rehearsal soon."

"Aw and I thought we were having fun, " the blond pouted sarcastically before lighting up another cigarette. She dropped something into the sink before going into the backroom dragging Rachel along. Rachel crashed landed on the bed before rolling over.

"Here these may fit you. I'm sure you wouldn't want your precious paparazzi to see you in yesterday's clothes." Quinn half caringly threw some things at Rachel's body before taking off her on clothes. Rachel looked up to see what was thrown at her to see Quinn's naked body before. If anything was going to sober her up it was the sight of Quinn carelessly stripping in front of her. Her face began to redden and heat up at the sight. She couldn't help herself as she watched mouth open before she shook her head and covered her eyes.

"What are you…are you doing? Don't you have any decency?" She stammered.

"No," Quinn replied turning to face the girl on the bed breast exposed. Rachel happened to look in between her fingers to see if the other was dressed only to linger too long and then cover up again.

"Like what you see," she chuckled pulling on a bra and loose deep v-neck.

"Are you gonna change?" Quinn said placing her signature black bandana in her hair.

"Are you staying in here?"

"Why not? You saw me," She smiled moving over to the bed before putting her face close to Rachel's her breathe ghosting over Rachel's lips, " it's only fair princess." Rachel's breathe hitched as Quinn seemed to get closer their lips brushing before she pulled back slinking her way out the room. Rachel finally exhaled once the door was closed. She began to undress eyes wondering around the room. The floor much like the other rooms in the house was littered with things, paper, cans, clothes, cigarette cartons, photos. The only clean area of the room appeared to be one corner of the room where a small upright piano sat along with a guitar. It was wiped surprisingly clean and the guitar was in great condition. She smiled at that as she worked on the small tight tee shirt and jeans which were falling apart. She tried to do damage control on her hair but gave up taking one of Quinn's hats and putting it on. Quinn smirked at the way the clothes hugged Rachel and how the jeans seems way to long for the small girl. She took the hat off Rachel's head and handed her a helmet.

"what's this for?" She looked at the blonde puzzled.

"It's a helmet for my bike."

"Bike?"

"Oh no. I'm not going to get on that thing!" Rachel cried as she watched Quinn jump into an old Harley outside of her apartment.

"It's this or the subway where someone is bound to recognize you," Quinn smiled putting on her helmet. Reluctantly Rachel donned the bulky helmet and sat behind Quinn. The blonde revered the engine before shouting back to her passenger.

" Hold on tight!" They sped off down the street swerving around taxi's and the cars of anxious business men. Rachel tried hard not to scream arms wrapped tight around the blonde's waist. She closed her eyes each time Quinn whipped sharply around a corner.

"You alright back there," Quinn hummed at a red light. Rachel was too concerned a fly or eight had smacked into her helmet to answer.

"Fine," she grumbled just as the light turned green. Quinn didn't really hear it over her engine reeling and them speeding off. Before they knew it the two were stopping on the side of Rachel's building a block long skid mark behind then. Rach's heart was pounding obscenely loud in her chest as she handed the blonde the extra helmet.

"Um thanks," She mumbled.

"No problem gorgeous. See you around…" Quinn smirked before stealing a kiss. Rachel blushed as always. Quinn then sped out of the ally and around the corner. Rachel exhaled heavily as if all the air had been knocked out of her. She then shook her head and started around the corner. Just as she thought the paparazzi were waiting for her.

"Rachel where did you and Blaine Anderson go last night," one reporter shouted.

"Are you two a couple now?"

"Isn't Blaine gay?"

"Blaine is already in a relationship with a one Kurt Hummel if you remember. He was just helping me to another event," Rachel answered coolly making her way to the door.

"What event Rachel?"

"Did that motorcycle drop you off?"

"Rachel! Rachel!" She disappeared into the building slamming the door behind her. She climbed up the stairs to her loft. She slowly unlocked the door to be greeted by a high pitched voice.

"Where have you been? Since when were you and Blaine an item and why wasn't I told?" Kurt grunted unhappily drinking some coffee.

"How did you get in here?" Rachel sighed not in the mood for Kurt this particular mid-morning. She sat at the table taking a part in the coffee Kurt made as he showed her the extra key.


End file.
